First Days
by Scorily4ever
Summary: Everyone remembers their first day of school. What happens on Lily's first day? Lily Luna Potter is starting her first year at Hogwarts, but its not as easy as it appears to be. Dealing with hateful cousins, rambunctious brothers, new friends, and whatever else life decides to throw at her. Includes some Rose bashing. Rated T for language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Harry Potter characters or any ideas, locations, or descriptions of the franchise.

Author's Note: I know its been a while since I have post anything and this piece is probably going to be quite different from my other stories. I finally got back in the swing of writing so please be kind. Follow. Favorite. Review. Scorily4ever.

Lily's POV

"MUM!" I yell as i wake up covered in water. Who would do such a thing? Oh, wait, I know three boys who wouldn't as much as blink before dumping a bucket of freezing water in me.

"What is it Lilybean?" Dad asks as he walked into my room.

"Where is mum? They did it again. I though she had them promise not to wake me up with water?" Dad sits down on the edge of the bed giving me a concerning look.

"Lily, I'll talk to them, but they are just excited after all, you finally get to ride the train with your brothers. You are all grown up Bean." As he is getting is getting up from the bed, he stops and turns back to me, "Oh, and you have to get ready you don't want to be late on your first day. Mum will meet us at the platform."

This is going to be a long year.

—

Scorpius's POV

"Young Mr. Malfoy," I hear as our butler Pemberly comes to know on my door, "your parents are awaiting your presence in the formal dinning room."

It's they day I have been waiting for all summer, the trained back to Hogwarts. After the war, Dad married Mum and two years later they had me. Mum tells me Dad wasn't always so distant, he use to be gentle and caring. Ever since Grandmother Cissy died everything has been cold and empty.

Well, until last year I fund a home at Hogwarts. I don't have friends, but I don't have to worry about being in an empty shell of a home.

Pemberly knocks again, "Young Mr. Malfoy, quickly please."

I roll up of bed and open my door to see Pemberly, "Pemberly, tell Mum I have yet to finish packing and I will take breakfast in my room."

"Sir, I'm afraid they insist upon your presence. I can finish your packing if you wish."

"That won't be necessary Pemberly."

Only four and a half hours, and I will be at Hogwarts.

—

Albus's POV

I have been up for hours . I finally will be back at Hogwarts. Oh, all the things I could do this year. I could blow up the bathrooms, or put toads in Professor Slughorn's favorite bathrobe, or redecorate McGonagall's office, or….

THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST YEAR EVER!

—

James's POV

I can't believe Lily is going to Hogwarts already. It seems only yesterday I went off to Hogwarts for the first time, now I'm a third year and Albie is a second year. Wow, I remember when it was my first day. It was the greatest day of my life.

 _"Goodbye sweetie. Have fun, make friends, and write everyday. Oh! Remember if you need anything Teddy is always around." mum said._

 _"Mum, I'll be fine. I'm just waiting for lil' Albie here to come join me next year then we can make some real trouble."_

 _"James Sirius Potter you better not cause any mischief, or I will bring you straight home."_

 _"Yes, mum."_

 _"Don't worry Lil, I'll send you something cool. I'm thinking a toilet seat."_

 _Lily just blushed and nodded up at me. Finally, I head the train whistle and mum shooed mw onto the train so I wouldn't be left behind._

I never did end up sending her a toilet seat, but I got quite a few howlers from mum that year.

—

 _Rose's POV_

I can't believe how much of a fuss everyone is making over my brother and that bitch of a cousin going off to Hogwarts this year. They never made it this much of a deal for me.

How can I be a third year and not even have a boyfriend yet, I mean I'm the prettiest of all of us aren't I? Why even ask I know I am.

 _"Rosie, ready for your first year?" I hear Aunt Ginny asking, " Going to be just as smart as your mother? I bet you will be even smarter. You always have your nose in a book and you haven't even had anything close to the schooling Hogwarts will give you."_

 _"Yeah, I'm ready." I yell to her as I climb on to the train and look for the hottest guys in Hogwarts._

 _"Rosie, come back here right this instant young lady." Mum screams at me._

 _She then turns to Aunt Ginny to bad mouth me from where she thinks I can't hear, "I don't know what has gotten into that girl. She's rude and disrespectful all of a sudden. And the makeup she is fa to young for that."_

 _—_

Teddy's POV

I feel bad for dumping water on Lily this morning, but I couldn't help not to make her first day a little more exciting.

The first day at Hogwarts is one of the most important days of your life. I remember my first day it seems like forever ago. I can't even believe I've graduated already. How time flies.

—

So what did you think? Comment. Review. Follow. Favorite.

Scorily4ever


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful wizarding world of Harry Potter, but if you see any characters that you don't recognize those would indeed belong to me.

Author's Note: I was really happy with the feedback I received from the first chapter and can't believe the support this story has gotten thus far. I would like to get a few comments before I post the next chapter though. Thanks for everything. Read. Comment. Follow. Favorite

Scorily4ever

Lily's POV

Running down the stairs full of excitement for my first day at Hogwarts I find Teddy making breakfast in the kitchen. I plop myself down at the island in our kitchen.

Putting on my best puppy dog face I ask Teddy, " Will you please make me pancakes, Teddy, please. Please. Please."

"You are all grown up now don't you think it's time to start making your own pancakes? After all it isn't like you don't know how. I've see you do it loads of times."

"But, Teddy, you make the best pancakes and you make them look like the mouse from the muggle cartoon Albie likes. What's it called?"

"Mickey Mouse, Lily, Mickey Mouse. How many times are we going to have to tell you before you finally remember?"

"TEDDDDDYYYYY. Please. Pretty pretty please with Berty Botts on top. I really would love some of your super special Mickey Mouse pancakes."

"Fine, Lily, just stop making that face. How many do you want?"

—

Scorpius's POV

I can't wait to get to Hogwarts. It is the only place where I have ever felt like I belong. I have friends there, and it's…..

My train of though was cut off by my mother, "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy you better get yourself down in the dining room within the next ten seconds, or so help me, I will come up and get you myself, and you will not be going off to Hogwarts. You will stay here. Don't test me."

"Coming Mum." I yell while running down the hallway to the staircase to the dinning room.

When I reach the dinging room out of breath, Mum gives me a glare that would scare Voldemort himself. If looks could kill I would be six feet under already.

"I sent Pemberly up to get you almost ten minutes ago. What in Merlin's name were you doing, Scorpius?"

"Mum…" Once again she cut me off.

"I don't care. Don't tell me. Don't bother explaining. You just better not be late again young man."

"Yes, Mum."

After the painstakingly slow breakfast with my parents, I was finally free to continue packing my stuff to leave. Only three more hours, you can make it Scorpius.

—

Lily's POV

TWO HOURS LATER

"James, Albus, Lily get in the car. Teddy, dear, could you grab their trunks for them." I hear Mum call out to the household before Teddy walks into my room levitating James and Albus's trunks behind him.

"Where's the trunk, Lil?"

"Behind you nimrod." I say laughing under my breath.

"Stop playing games, Lil, you know I mean your trunk."

"Your taking all the fun out of this, Teddy. It's next to my bed." He adds my trunk to the slew of them behind him as I bound down the hallway to the car. It's not my first time going to Kings Cross, but it is the first time I will get to board the train.

Thoughts of Hogwarts and houses cross my mind while Dad drives along the road. _Will I be a Gryffindor like the rest of my family? Will I be a Hufflepuff like Teddy had been? Will I be a Ravenclaw like Louis? Or will I be the first Slytherin?_

My thoughts were interrupted by James yelling at me to get out of the car so he could get out as well.

Kings Cross. Last stop before Hogwarts.

—

James's POV

Time flies. Today Lily is joining us at Hogwarts she still seems like that little bundle mum and dad brought home eleven years ago. Now, she is all grown up. Put yourself together James. You will not cry, yo will not cry, you will not cry…..

—

Ginny's POV

My little girl is all grown up. There isn't going to be anyone at home with me anymore. Well, unless you cont Teddy, but he's practically never home as it is anyway. What am I gong to do with all my free time?

Looking over at Lily I no longer see that little girl with her hair spewing behind her as she runs around the fields by the Burrow. I see a young woman, who some day soon I'm gonna have to give away to a husband or boyfriend.

I wonder where Lily's going to end up? Will she make the Quidditch team? Would she be a seeker like her father? A chaser like me? A keeper like Ron? A beater like Fred and George? Fred. As much as I hate to say it, I hope she doesn't end up like him. A dropout and a life cut short. No, not Lily. The war is over, long over.

—

What did you think? Comment. Review. Follow. Favorite.

Scorily4ever


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter. Any characters you don't recognize do belong to me and the story plot line is mine as well.

Author's Note: I love he feedback I have gotten, but it would be so much better if a few more of you could tell me what you though about what I've spent time out of my busy life writing for all y'all. Also i haven't posted anything in a while so please be nice about this I kinda lost my grove. So please tell me what you think. Read. Review. Follow Favorite,

Scorily4ever

—

Lily's POV

"Ready Lily? Remember if you nervous its best to do it in a bit of a run"

"I know Mum. I've done this plenty of times before. I think you are forgetting I've been here to see Teddy, James, and Albus off too. It's not my first time going through the barrier."

"I'm sorry, Lily, empty nest syndrome I guess. I guess I know what your grandmother meant when she sent me off to Hogwarts."

After James runs through the barrier, I follow after him with Albus after me. Mum, Dad, and Teddy coming through last. Walking through the barrier was different this time it was magical. The steam was rising off the train and parents and children were running around to say their goodbyes. I was finally going to be leaving with them. I was going to Hogwarts.

"Mum please can I go now I really want to see Hugo and get a compartment and I have to meet the other first years."

"Bean calm down there will be plenty of time for that on the train. You mum and I want to talk to you before you go."

"Lily, you know that we love you very much and that you are so excited to go to Hogwarts—"

"Bean want you mother is trying to say is that we don't care what house you are in we just want to make sure you are happy there. So don't worry about not making Gryffindor. Now, run along to the train and go sit with you brothers they are waiting for you."

"Lily make sure to write and be good. I don't need McGonagall writing us about you too."

"Mum, don't worry I'll write every week and Dad could I get a few knuts for some snacks off the trolly?"

"Of course, Bean. Just don't say anything to your brothers."

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a few coins and handed them to me with out looking. There were 4 galleons, 2 sickles, and a single knut. I looked up at him and showed him my hand. He nodded at me in return. I sent them one last smile before running off to the train with my trunk.

—

Scorpius's POV

"Pemberly, we have said our goodbyes. Take Scorpius off to the train."

"Of course Mistress Malfoy. Come along Young Master Malfoy, grab your trunk."

"Pemberly, give me a second to grab it and I'll meet you in the back parlor."

Dashing up the stairs I throw a few books into my suitcase that I forgot as well as a few other items I see laying around. Dragging my trunk down the stairs the way my mother hates I see Pemberly patiently waiting for me.

"You remember how to side along I presume. Grab my arm now."

In a flash, the platform appeared before me and I see her. The little girl I have been looking at for years.

 _Looking out the window I see a girl running to the end of the platform with her fiery red hair flying behind her. She's so small she must only be six or seven. I bet she has a brother or a sister on the train. She's so little yet so beautiful. Her flaming red hair and those piercing green eyes filling with tears. I wish I could be there on the platform to wipe the tears away and tell he it is going to be all right._

I wonder if she is going to Hogwarts this year. No, she can't be she is still so little.

"Young Master Malfoy are you even listening to me? Young Master Malfoy?"

"Sorry, Pemberly. I spaced out. What where you saying."

"I was saying you need to get on the train before you miss it."

" Oh right thanks, Pemberly. I'll probably write you later when I unpack and see what I have forgotten."

"Per usual I suppose."

Grabbing my trunk I head over to the platform and I see her. The little girl I Have been watching struggling to pull her trunk up onto the train. This is my chance to finally talk to her.

"Excuse me. Do you need a hand with that?"

"Oh my goodness. Thank would be wonderful thank you. Its my first time doing this haven't quite got the hang of it yet."

"I've noticed. It looks like you are fighting a war with the trunk and the trunk is winning."

She laughed at my stupid joke and it just made me more enthralled with her than before. It was such a sweet laugh too like that of an angel.

"Well, since I am helping you with your trunk would you do me the honor of sitting with me?"

"I was going to sit with my brothers—"

"Oh I figured you had someone to sit with."

"I was just about to say but they won miss me and I would love to join you."

"Oh," Pull yourself together Scorpius. "well I guess that will give us time to get to know each other. I'm Scorpius."

"Lily"

—

Rose's POV

That bitch! She thinks she is something special she is over there all smiles and laughing with my Scorpy. She thinks I won't go down without a fight. Well, I'll show her. He's hot and mysterious he is mine. That damn bitch is gonna back down.

—

Sorry to Leave you all with a cliff hanger, but I know it has been forever since I have posted and well I didn't know what to finish this chapter off with. (Blushed intensely) As always please… Read. Review. Follow. Favorite

Scorily4ever


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This lovely wizarding world doesn't belong to me no matter how much I wish it did, but the plot line and certain characters do.

Author's Note: I know I haven't posted a lot lately, but I hope to be updating a little more frequently. Also it would be super great to get some feedback from all of you about what you think. That's all folks.

Read. Review. Follow. Favorite

Scorily4ever

—

Scorpius's POV

Pulling both of our trunks onto the train, I stuck out a hand as an offer to help her up. She blushed a bright red just like her fiery hair. Yet, she took my hand and I gently pulled her up. Her hands were so soft like velvet and so small as well, but they fit perfectly in mine.

Walking down the train with her hand still in mine and our trunks levitating behind us she spoke up, "Scorpius, ummm— you can let go of my hand now."

" Oh yeah, right. I'm sorry. How is this compartment? I mean its just like all the rest… but is it okay?"

—

Lily's POV

Omg! Lily. Stop giggling you are going to scare him off and you need all the friends you can get.

"Yeah. This is perfect. So are your friends going to be joining us then… or is it just going to be the two of us?"

"They will probably come charing in here at some point, but for now it is just us. So… are you ready for the sorting? I mean not that you should be nervous, its trivial really."

"I'm kinda nervous. I just don't want my family to be disappointed. I mean they told me it doesn't matter where I end up, but I know they want me to follow in their footsteps and all. What house are you in?"

"Ummm… I'm a Slytherin. Not that it's a bad house. I mean I get it you probably don't want anything to do with me now. You can leave if you want I under—"

"Houses don't matter its the person inside the house that matters. I know your not going to blow me up or anything. You are too nice for that."

"Oh…"

Did I offend him? Why does he look so upset? I need friends I can't be losing them already.

"Scorpius, do you have a nickname?"

"Nope. You can make one up if you want, but only if I get to make one too."

"Fine, but I need time to think. A nickname is forever you know and I don't think you want to be called something weird like unicorn forever.'

He's laughing at my stupid joke, maybe this is a start—

"No thanks, I think I'll refrain from being called unicorn."

"Anything from the trolly, dears?"

"Can I get a licorice wand, four chocolate frogs, and two boxes of Bertie Botts, please. Lily did you want something?"

"Can I get a chocolate frog please, but I can pay for my own thanks anyway Scorpius."

Grabbing his candy from the lady he handed he some coins and whispered something to her. She simply smiled and shock her head.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, dear. That kind young gentleman paid for yours."

—

Trolly Lady's POV

Ah to be young and in love again. I remember meeting Michael on this very train.

 _Where can I sit? I wish I had friends who were witches. I wonder if it will be like Primary school? I've never been away from home this long before what are the other kids going to —_

 _"_ _Hey. Did you want to join us? We were just about to play a game of Exploding Snap."_

 _"_ _I would love to, but I don't know how to play."_

 _"_ _Don't worry its fun I'll teach you."_

—

I know this is super weird two updates so close together. Well this one is kind of a filler chapter and I had some free time (aka I didn't do homework and wrote instead).

Read. Review. Follow. Favorite

Scorily4ever


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Well you get the just. I don't own the wonderful creation of Harry Potter, but certain characters and the plot line are all mine.

Author's Note: I have been posting a lot recently and hopefully will be able to continue to do so, but many of you understand how stressful school, sports, theater, and life can become so please be patient if I don't post right away or respond to a comment the same day. I still would love to hear your feedback though. Have a splendid day.

Read. Review. Follow. Favorite

Scorily4ever

—

Hugo's POV

Where the bloody hell is she? She said she would find me on the train. It's out first bloody time going to Hogwarts and she bloody forgets all about me.

 _"_ _What do you think it will be like…Hogwarts? Think about it Hugo… we will be there next_ year _. All the games and pranks and quidditich and houses._

 _I let out a small laugh. "Lils thats so far away. We will forget all about this conversation before we even get there and we will have a million more times."_

 _"_ _But Hugo. Just tell me this once."_

 _"_ _Fine. I think it will be huge and really cold in the winter. We will be sitting in Gryffindor tower looking out the window and trying to think of a million reasons why we should do our work instead or playing in the snow. That what I think it will be like."_

 _"_ _I can't wait. Promise me we will be together forever, Hugo, I don't want to live without my best friend."_

 _"_ _Don't worry Lils, it will be you and me against the world forever."_

Where the hell are you. You promised me together forever, just you and me.

Looking in compartments I finally spotted her, sitting in a compartment with some blonde boy. Might as well save her.

"Hugo! Hugo! This is Scorpius! He helped me get my trunk on the train."

"Lils. You said Scorpius. As in Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Hugo he might not be a Malfoy and if he is he's not his fa—"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but yes as in Malfoy. I'm not my father and he isn't a bad person either. I should have told you that earlier. I just didn't realize you were a potter… Not that it matters.'

"Come on Lily we are leaving. Let's go find James and Al—"

"NO! I don't care if you don't like him but he is my friend and I'm not leaving just because you have problems with him."

"Lily. Let's go now."

"NO!"

"Fine we will see what James and Albus have to say about it then. I'm not sure they will be happy with a Malfoy."

—

Lily's POV

How could Hugo have said all those mean things about Scorpius? He doesn't see what I see. Scorpius is so kind and caring. He is nothing like his father or grandfather and his grandmother saved Dad's life. Hugo would love him he is so much like—

"Lily. I'm sorry. Please stop crying"

Suddenly there was a warm body wrapping itself around me. If only this is what they saw not some evil death eater spawn. I wish they could see the Scorpius Malfoy I saw, the sweet caring one.

—

Scorpius's POV

She's a Potter. I should have known. The Weasly red hair, it should have been a dead giveaway. I don't know what I can do to fix this. She can't give them up for me. I mean she just met me. I'm nothing important to her.

The sobbing slowed down until all of a sudden there wasn't a peep coming from Lily.

"Lily… Lily…"

Looking down at the fragile redhead in my lap it was quite evident— she had fallen asleep. I guess it couldn't hurt to let her sleep for just a few minutes. I'll just shut my eyes just for a second so I won't fall asleep after the welcome feast.

—

Unknown POV

By the time we were have the way to Hogwarts and I still hadn't seen Scorpius and no one was worried. It irked me, honestly if you ever met the Malfoy's you would know they could have locked him up in one of the millions of rooms in that manner. I mean there are so few of them and that place is ginormous, like there is no way you need that many rooms.

"I guess if none of you clowns are going to bother looking for him, I go. Hopefully, I don't go missing as well because I don't think any of you would bother looking for me either."

"Whatever, if you want to find the baby snake go for it, but your luck you might walk in on him banging some chick. I mean maybe he grew some balls over the summer."

"You pig. You horrible pig. Scorpius is our friend are you not the least bit concerned about his well being."

"He is a tough kid, he can handle himself. He doesn't need us to follow him around everywhere to protect him."

"Fine. I'll go by myself then."

Where would he be…

Well defiantly not the perfects car, he's too young. Maybe he headed after the trolly lady he loves sweets, well food in general really.

Walking down the train I spot him in a compartment with a little redheaded girl. She is quite pretty really. Was Dante right? Had he been hooking up with this girl? Who is she?

Answers. No, I'm not looking for answers. I'm looking for prospective. Yeah, prospective. Sliding the compartment door open I see Scorpius's eyes begin to flutter open.

Still half asleep he whispers, "Lara?"

"Hey Scorpius. Thought you could just disappear without us finding you?"

Glancing down at the girl in his lap he looked back up at me with a serious expression on his face. "Lara can you try to keep it down just a bit I don't want to wake Lily."

"Please don't tell me my brother was right about you ditching us to "bang" some girl."

"Lara I can't believe you would say that you and I both know I wouldn't do it. Lily is the girl on the platform. The one from last year."

"She's the girl you were obsessing over!"

"What did I say about keeping it down. Lara, I'd like you to meet Lily… Lily Potter."

—

So leaving you all with a bit of a cliffhanger for next time. I love all the reads this story has been getting but it would be super fantastic if I could get some more comments. It really helps to hear what you think and to know what you would like to see in future chapters. I love all you guys and please keep reading. Hope y'all enjoyed this.

Read. Review. Follow. Favorite

Scorily4ever


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owed this magically amazing world, I don't, but I do still have the claims behind the plot line and the characters I made up (aka the ones you don't recognize).

Author's Note: So I just found out that the guy I've been crushing on for like a while now writes fanfiction too. (**We will call him Kevin because I don't think he would appreciate saying his name to the worldwide web.**) So that gave me this amazing drive all of a sudden to keep writing, so you should be thanking **Kevin** for this. If anyone has any guy advice pm it to me cause I'm struggling. Well, enough about me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and ignore the mistakes I'm sure to make because its super late and I spent the last few hours talking with **Kevin**,so yeah. As always…

Read. Review. Follow. Favorite.

Scorily4ever

—

**RECAP**

"Please don't tell me my brother was right about you ditching us to "bang" some girl."

"Lara I can't believe you would say that you and I both know I wouldn't do it. Lily is the girl on the platform. The one from last year."

"She's the girl you were obsessing over!"

"What did I say about keeping it down. Lara, I'd like you to meet Lily… Lily Potter."

—

Lara's POV

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy what the hell are you thinking!? The Potter girl are you trying to get yourself brutally murdered?!"

"Scorpius?"

I have to admit I understand what he sees in her, but I don't understand why he would subject himself to her family, just to be friends… or does he want more with her?

"Yes, Lily?"

"Who is that and what is with the the ruckus?"

"Lily, I want you to meet one of my best friends. This is Lara Goyle."

"Scorpius can Dante and I talk to you in our compartment for a minute? And both of you should change into your robes we will be arriving soon. Pleasure meeting you Little Potter."

—

Scorpius's POV

I could practically see the sass radiating off of Lara and the spit was like as slap to the face when I heard her call Lily… Little Potter. I mean hasn't she had enough for one day.

"Scorpius… Scorpius… SCORPIUS BLOODY MALFOY.."

"What?"

"For Merlin's sake just listen to me for once and you wouldn't get yourself into a mess like this. We both know come tonight she will be sorted into Gryffindor with the rest of her bloody family. Then she won't want anything to do with a… well a snake. You will be a heartbroken blithering mess and I don't want to have to fix it. You can thank me now."

"Lara, first off, Lily isn't like that she is just looking for a friend and she blew off her cousin to stay with me. Just because we are going to end up in different houses doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Just stay away from her Scorpius. It's for your own good."

—

Dante's POV

 _"_ _Dante… Do you see the girl on the platform? With the flaming red hair and the tears running down her face? She's so beautiful. With a face of an angel you should not shed a single tear."_

 _"_ _Scorp, are you going soft on me? It's too soon for that we are supposed to be getting all the girls this year, not crushing on a little kid."_

I wonder if that is where he went. I mean I think he would at least tell me if he found her, but awkward little Scorpius would never get a girlfriend before me; I mean who can resist these charms?

—

Lily's POV

I destroy everything. Going to Hogwarts is supposed to be the most amazing day of your life; the excitement and glamour of it all. Memorable is defiantly true. The best day of your life well it hasn't lived up to it yet.

 _"_ _Bean, its okay. James is just going to Hogwarts and he promised he would write you. And before you even know it he will be back."_

 _"_ _Lily there is no need to cry. Harry, lets go home can you grab Al?"_

 _"_ _I'll get Bean if that's alright and we will meet you at home. We have a bit of an job to do."_

 _"_ _Just don't be home too late. Lily needs to get something to eat."_

 _"_ _Don't worry, Love, we will eat and be back before you even miss us."_

 _Dad picked me up and Apparated away leaving Mum and Albie on the platform. After a minute of the strange feeling of being squished we found ourselves standing outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor._

 _"_ _You can get whatever you want, but it your mum asks we went to a muggle restaurant and had burgers and salad."_

 _I let out a small smile for the first time since James left._

 _—_

James's POV

"Albus Severus Potter, our sister is missing and you are sitting there stuffing your face. I mean it will only be her first trip to Hogwarts once!"

"Umm…James…."

"Just spit it out already Hughy. I don't have all day Lily is missing. What part of that do you all not understand?!"

"The thing is I know where she is… but your not gonna want to know."

"Oh course I want to know she is my bloody sister, you nimrod."

"I think I better show you. I don't want you to over react."

"You bloody well know I'm going to over react if you wait any bloody longer."

Where could she possibly be that could be so terrible that Hugo doesn't want to tell me where she is. Peeking into the compartment Hugo was standing at I saw here alone sitting there asleep. What is so wrong with this…. MALFOY.

"Hugo I'm gonna bloody kill you you should have told me as soon as you knew Malfoy was involved in this why would you believe that this didn't matter. She's been bloody missing and you can't pipe up."

—

Scorpius's POV

OH SHIT.

—-

Sorry to leave you all with a cliff hanger, but it also would be really fantastic if you guys would leave some comments to help gove me an idea of what you would like to see on the future. Comments really are what gives inspiration to the stories, so please do your fair share and comment. Thanks!

Okay so it took me a few days to write this and I have an update on **Kevin**. So we have a dress code that totally sucks and my best friend had on a non-dresscode shirt so I switched with her cause if she got a detention she would get kicked out of the Cum Laude Society (Look it up) and well its not as bad if I get one. He gave me his jacket so I wouldn't get a detention and well I kinda still have it. So well tell me what you think of this kinda brief chapter.

Read. Review. Follow. Favorite.

Scorily4ever


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own it or I do, figure it out haha.

Author's Note: Hey Guys! I am so thankful to Gyffindorgirl for the most recent review and the constant reviews and support. So just another reason you should comment cause I will mention you in the authors note. For those of you who are curious **Kevin** (see previous Author's Notes) is still mega hot, he made me lunch today, and he blew off lunch yesterday to watch a movie with me, so I'm being all giddy; **Kevin** is to thank for another chapter.

Read. Review. Follow. Favorite.

Scorily4ever

—

**Recap**

James's POV

Where could she possibly be that could be so terrible that Hugo doesn't want to tell me where she is. Peeking into the compartment Hugo was standing at I saw here alone sitting there asleep. What is so wrong with this…. MALFOY.

"Hugo I'm gonna bloody kill you you should have told me as soon as you knew Malfoy was involved in this why would you believe that this didn't matter. She's been bloody missing and you can't pipe up."

—

Scorpius's POV

OH SHIT.

**End Recap**

—-

Scorpius's POV

James bloody Potter. It had to be James. Why couldn't it be Rose or Hugo or even Albus, no it had to be none there than James freaking Potter.

"MALFOY! What have you done to my bloody sister?! I'm going to bloody kill you!"

Okay, Scorpius. Man up. You can do this. You've done nothing wrong.

"Potter, I see you haven't grown past the temper of yours, but you should know she is perfectly fine and I didn't do anything to her."

"If you bloody haven't done anything why isn't she in our compartment and why is she bloody passed out for?!"

"Potter, if you had been there to help her she probably would be in your compartment right now and as for the "passed out" part she is merely asleep. You also might want to talk to dear little Hugo about that though."

—

Albus's POV

 _"_ _Albie you can't stay with us you have to find your own friends."_

 _"_ _James, please…"_

 _"_ _You'll meet loads of people on the train and its not like I had a older brother to stay with during my first train ride."_

 _"_ _You had Teddy—"_

 _"_ _But that's different."_

 _"_ _If that is the way you want it, I'll leave."_

 _There is bound to be someone who is going to let me sit with them. I'll just take a walk. Turing to the right I see a blonde boy sitting all by himself. He looks nice enough._

 _"_ _Excuse me… I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I could join you."_

 _"_ _Sorry did you say something, I missed it. A bit distracted by the whole Hogwarts thoughts I guess."_

 _"_ _I was just wondering if I could join you for a bit, mate."_

 _"_ _Oh, of course."_

 _"_ _Albus… Albus Potter."_

 _"_ _Scorpius… Scorpius Malfoy."_

 _"_ _You know. I bet James is looking of me, I was supposed to mean him ages ago. Nice to meet you."_

Suddenly, I was disrupted from my thoughts by the seeing James slam Malfoy into the wall next to him.

"JAMES! Just forget it. He's not worth it."

"Your right. Just go get Lily. I'm going to go find Rose."

As James stormed off and Malfoy caught his breath he grabbed my arm, "Thanks, mate."

"I didn't do it for you, just remember that."

—

Lily's POV

"Lily… Lily… Lils… Come on James is going to be waiting for us."

"Albus?"

"Come on Lils."

"Where is Scorpius?"

"You don't have to worry about Malfoy anymore, don't worry we will keep you safe, but we have to go James is waiting."

"NO, I'm staying here I don't want to go. I'm going to stay here with my friend, and if you have a problem with him thats your business."

"You want to stay with the little snake, fine just don't come running to us when her hurts you."

—

Rose's POV

The little bint. She thinks she can mess around with him and blow us off. She might as well just admit to being a little slut now. I bet she's already slept with him too. He is supposed to be sleeping with me. I'm the pretty one.

"Rose, just give it some time she will realize her mistake and come running back to us."

"Do you really want Lily to become a snake. He is probably corrupting her as we speak. Why don't I go talk some sense into her?"

"Yeah, I guess, maybe she will listen to you."

"I'll be back with the munchkin."

They are so easy to manipulate, like putty in your hands. An excuse to get Scorpius to realize what he wants and pushing Lily to the bottom of the pile.

"Hey Scorpy. I hear you got stuck with my awful little bitch of a cousin."

"Lily is fantastic actually. I'm surprised you would say that."

"You really need to stop playing hard to get really one day I'm just not going to care anyway and you'll have missed out on you chance with all of this."

"Rose, I've told you before I'm just not interested, no offense to you.'

"It really is your loss."

—

Scorpius's POV

When will she finally realize its not her I'm into, but her cousin. Yeah, her cousin. To quote the one of the greatest muggle writers, "My only love sprung from my only hate." I never really understood what Shakespeare meant when he said that until now. I was completely wrapped up on how horrible the play was, but I finally get it.

Lily, how could I get you to understand. I'd even settle with friendship if she would give me even that much. I just wish it wouldn't drive her away from her family.

"Scorpius…ummm.. could you grab my trunk so I get my robes?"

"Of course, is it that time already?"

"Yeah, when my family was… here they said… umm that I should get my robes on."

"Well, they are definitely right it shouldn't be too long now. I probably should get mine too."

"Yeah."

After walking back into our compartment and getting both of our trunks down, I stepped out for a moment in order to give Lily some privacy.

—

No One's POV

As the train chugged along on down towards Hogwarts. Lily and Scorpius had changed into their robes and were lost deep in thoughts of classes, friends, and houses. Until the train had pulled up to Hogsmeade Station.

—

So I kinda ran out of ideas its the last week before spring break and I've spent far to many late nights with **Kevin**. He is also probably the reason I like didn't do so well on tat test, but I have all of spring break to crush on him. I would love some feedback though guys. So I'll see y'all later.

Read. Review. Follow. Favorite.

Scorily4ever


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the magic and the magic is definitely real, but sadly I do not own the magic or most of the sorting hat song.

Author's Note: First off even though they were not comments I'd still like to mention the two follows I got (see another way to get a shoutout)…

So a special thanks to greyna21 for following this story and another big round of applause for PrefatoryTest for adding me to their favorite author list.

Okay so I'd like to thank everyone who is reading and I would really appreciate some comments. Lastly, for whatever amount of you that bothers to read my crush blurbs, we made brownies today and ended up covered in flour, but it was amazing. Also we are kinda needy and will be eating them and playing D and D tomorrow, which means hopefully I'll get the inspiration to write for you guys. Also, this is probably going to be a really short chapter because I have a lit of stuff going on with school and sports and academic testing.

Oh sorry one more request… If any of you know any good Scorily fanfics tell me about them please. Also if you know any good books that you can recommend please leave it in the comments.

Read. Review. Follow. Favorite.

Scorily4ever

—

**Recap**

No One's POV

As the train chugged along on down towards Hogwarts. Lily and Scorpius had changed into their robes and were lost deep in thoughts of classes, friends, and houses. Until the train had pulled up to Hogsmeade Station.

**End of Recap**

—

Lily's POV

"Bye Scorpius! I'll see you after the sorting. Oh wait! What if we aren't in the same house?"

"Lily even if we aren't in the same house we can still hang out and be friends. Its not like we will never see each other again silly."

"Oh…"

Behind me I heard a big bombing voice, one that could only belong to Hagrid, yelling, "First Years o'er here."

"Hagrid!"

"Lily. Well where is Hugo?"

"I'm not quite sure we got serrated on the train. Its nice to see a familiar face though. Its hard not to be worried I guess. What if I'm not good enough?"

"Don' you worry, Lily. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts — I did — still do, 'smatter of fact. Now run along to the boats don't want to be late do yer."

—

No One's POV

Standing on the docks Professor Longbottom smiled remembering his first time coming to Hogwarts and brushing away the fond memories prepared himself to welcome the new First Years.

—

Professor Neville Longbottom's POV

"Welcome First Years to Hogwarts. To quote a professor I once had, "In just a few moments you will be passing through these doors where you will be joining you housemates, but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into a house. Here here are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you are her your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will ear you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the house cup." I have never been able to sum it up better than she had, so if there aren't any questions you can take a minute to pull yourselves together before we enter the great hall."

—

Lily's POV

After walking into the Great Hall we stopped in front of a raggedy old hat, presumably the sorting hat. Jumping to life it began its song.

 _I know that I don't look like much,_

 _But my Purpose here is clear._

 _To sort all Hogwarts students,_

 _Into Houses every year._

 _As I'm placed upon your head,_

 _I must look and decide._

 _For the seven years that you are here,_

 _In which House you will reside._

 _You may belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart._

 _Their daring, nerve and and chivalry,_

 _Set Gryffindor appart._

 _You Might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal._

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

 _And unafraid of toil._

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind._

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _will always find their kind._

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

 _You'll make your true friends._

 _Those cunning folk use any means,_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So take a seat,_

 _and try me on._

 _For I will tell you_

 _Where you truly belong._

Soon the entire Great Hall had erupted with applause and Aunt Minnie — Professor McGonagall — settled the students and Uncle Neville began to call names.

"Avery, Jackson"

 _Slytherin_

"Avi, Brendon"

 _Hufflepuff_

Finally, I heard him call…

"Potter, Lily"

 _Another Potter, you would do well in Gryffindor, but you don't want to be just another Potter, DO YOU? Well it better be… Slytherin!_

Instead of the eruption of applause there was silence, the clam before the storm.

—

Sorry Guys. I know that was really short, I've just been swamped lately. I hope you enjoy and I will try to start posting more often. For all of you out there reading my horrible author's notes, please comment on what you though or what you want to see, it will be a tremendous help to me. I think thats all.

Read. Review. Follow. Favorite.

Scorily4ever


	9. Not An Update But Rather An Announcement

Hey y,all! I know you are all wonder what this could be about, so I'll cut to the chase. I'm super excited to announce I am now on twitter so you should go follow me at scorily4ever and I will tweet about up coming stories and updates. I have just finished with my finals and have been writing more of the ninth chapter for First Days and have been talking to one of the coolest writers on here about a collaboration this summer! Now that I am done with my rambling announcement, go follow me on twitter!

Have a wonderful day! Stay cool! Keep it Real!

Scorily4ever


End file.
